Love That's Real: Forever Red
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Two Rangers are pulled away from their family vacation to fight evil...


Disclaimer: I dont own the rangers, wish, but dont

FYI takes place during Forever Red... lol

* * *

"Tommy lets head down to the pool" Kim said 

"Sounds good, are you guys ready"

"yes, we are"

They walked down to the pool

"Tommy! Kimberly!" Came two voices

They both looked to see Bulk and Skull

"Hey guys" Kim said

"What are you doing here?" Skull asked

"Family vacation" Tommy said smiling

"Family?"

"Yup, Kim, me and Lizzie"

"That's great" Bulk said

"Yeah"

"Mommy, let's swim"

"Ok sweetie" Kim went into the pool with Lizzie

Tommy sat him self on a chair and watch Kim and Lizzie play

'this is the life' Tommy thought

"Excuse me sir, you have a phone call" Bulk said

Tommy held out his hand for the phone

"hello?"

"It's Time"

"Alright I'll be right there" Tommy hung up. Tommy called Bulk and Skull over. "If Kim asks where I'm at please tell her I'll be back in a couple hours"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

Tommy ran upstairs, changed and ran to his jeep

"Where's Tommy?" Kim asked carrying Lizzie

"He said he's be back soon" Skull said

Kim's cell went off, Kim managed to get it while holding Lizzie.

"Hello?"

"Kim? It's Andros"

"Hey"

"We need your help"

"I'm Already trained" Kim said Fixing Lizzie on her hip

"Great"

"What about Lizzie?"

"Hayley's on her way, she should be there any minutes"

"Great, wait Tommy took the jeep"

"TJ's on his way"

"Thanks"

Kim hung up

"Come on baby, Hayley will be here soon"

"She's here now" a voice came

"Hey Hayley" Kim said hugging her

"Hayley!" Lizzie shouted

"Hey Lizzie"

They all went up to the hotel. Kim changed and kissed Lizzie bye. She waited outside for TJ. When he came in his red car.

"hey TJ"

"Hey Kim, we need to hurry you got a lot to do"

"Alright, how fast will we get there?"

"Five minutes"

Kim gave him a look

"I didn't drive the turbo zord for nothing"

Kim laughed

"Maybe you should let me drive then. Because if I remember correctly I could beat you racing"

"The zord wasn't working right"

"Sure…"

"You Oliver's, with you speed" TJ Mumbled

"And don't you forget it" Kim said laughing

They arrived

"Ok Kim, no saying 'hi' to the other rangers, you can do that later"

"Aye Aye captain" Kim said laughing, quickly getting out of the car and getting onto the ship. Kim looked to see the Range Rover pulling in

'Carter's here!' Kim thogut happily

She went into the technical room

"Hey Alpha"

"Kimberly" Alpha said

"I'm here to assist"

"Great"

"Alpha I need you to pull up a few things on the screens"

"Alright"

"I need a screen with Lizzie on it, one with Leo, one with all the rangers, one of the moon and one with Aurico."

"Got it" Alpha said setting up all the screens, Lizzie was sleeping, Aurico look like he was leaving soon, Leo looks like he was in a forest, on the moon had machine empire and on the reds it showed Tommy walking in.

"Thanks Alpha"

Kimberly got everything ready in the meeting room and set everything up for take off.

"Andros come it" Kim said in her communicator

"Yeah?"

"All ready for take off"

"Thanks"

Kim watched as they were ready to get on the ship then ran outside, the screen went to see Jason getting off his motorcycle. Kim laughed as Jason said his own little speech. Soon they were getting on.

"All on?" Alpha asked

"Yup" Kim said closing the door

Kim watched as Lizzie played with Hayley

"When did Tommy cut his hair?" Alpha asked

"I did it actually"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

_Flashback_

_Tommy came home with a long face_

"_What happened?" Kim asked carrying Lizzie_

"_I lost the bet"_

"_the bet?"_

"_Yeah the one when we bet on when Adam would propose"_

"_You bet too long?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_So how much money?"_

"_No money"_

"_Huh?"_

"_My hair, I have to cut my hair"_

"_Who did you bet with?"_

"_Rocky"_

"_Oh"_

"_Will you cut it?"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yeah, I trust only you"_

"_Ok"_

_Kim cut his hair short and spiked it when she was done._

"_Like it?" Kim asked_

"_It looks great" Tommy said kissing her_

_End Flashback_

She looked at the guys on the screen, they were morphing

"Here we go"

Kim watched as the boys fought and watched as Cole destroyed Serpentera

"It's over" Kim said

Kim watched the guys from the platform on the ship as they were getting ready to leave. Andros looked her way and she waved to him

"And we should thank our technical advisor" Andros said everyone turned to where he was looking. Kim walked of the ship. She smiled as she stood in front of them.

"Kim you were here the whole time?" Carter asked

"Yeah" Kim looked towards cole who looked confused "You must be Cole, red wild force. I'm Kimberly, Original pink ranger"

"Nice to meet you"

Jason came up and hugged her

"Is our fearless leader in trouble?"

"Oh yeah"

"Ok Reds back up we don't want to get into Kim's war path"

"Huh?" Cole asked

"That's code for Tommy's in trouble" TJ said

"Why?"

"Because she's his wife" Wes said

"I don't even want to get in her way" Eric said

"Thomas James Oliver!"

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking leaving without telling me?"

"You were having fun with Lizzie and I didn't want to ruin it"

"Are they like that all the time?" Cole asked

"No sometimes they fight" Jason said "They love each other"

"I didn't want you to worry"

"Well of course I'm going to worry, I love you"

"I love you too, I'm sorry"

Tommy kissed her "Let's head back"

"Alright"

"See ya guys" Tommy said as he walked off with Kim

"He really is the greatest ranger" Cole said

All the rangers laughed "He'd be nothing without Kim" Leo said

And everyone agreed

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: The second one is done! YAY! Anyway yes Kim and Tommy are married and yes they know Hayley, I like Hayley… when she's not paired with Tommy… there's one more part takes place in SPD. I love that season… didn't till I watched it! Syd and Bridge make me laugh… Bridge is such a dork, but I love him! And Sky I freaking love him! Z's cool and Jack well no offense he's a pain, but he can be cool! Anyway! Remember review! 

Summary for the next story… Love That's Real: SPD

_Takes place in the episode History when Kira, Conner, and Ethan are sent to the future, with someone else. They help the SPD rangers and one is a little shocked at everything why is he acting that way?_


End file.
